therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Pedra
Cor is part of a very idealistic tribe of Firbolg, a race of reclusive giantkin known for their superior intellect and magic. Cor's tribe solely wants to keep peace and pretty much abstain themselves from the rest of the world around them. The Pedra Tribe was also very skilled in the way of art and speech, a technique they call 'Honey Tongue'. Cor started to grow more and more interested in this practice and started to develop his own technique, a more deceiving variant on 'Honey Tongue' that became known as 'Silver Tongue' by Cor's peers. Eventually, because of this practice among other things, the Pedra tribe started to believe Cor was 'disturbing the peace', and they exiled him from the tribe. Since then, Cor has been journeying around different cities working as a mercenary. Upon seeing how the rest of the world really is, with all its wars and conflicts, Cor is now beginning understands why his tribe abstained from it and held so tightly to its peace. Physical Description Cor is a huge 8'5ft tall bulky Firbolg. His skin is a faint-blue colour and he has brown eyes with long scruffy hair and an equally scruffy beard to match. He usually dresses in simple chest amor and a cape/coat covering himself. Cor also carries around his longsword and 3 sets of schimitars strapped to his back. Backstory Early Life Cor Pedra grew up in a small tribe of Firbolg. The tribe was formed on the idea that true peace could only be achieved through unity. And it seemed to work, the tribe hadn’t had to fight with any weapons other than words for over 300 years. They managed some how to keep the peace with any race around them that happened to know of their existence. Over the years the Firbolg grew very skilled at the art of speech. Though they may not have the most beautiful voices or the most peaceful appearance (not many giants do), they had a way of soothing the soul with their words or building one's courage or even making them stronger. This is what they used to keep the peace. Pranks & Deception Cor Pedra was something of a misfit. Born with a habit of playing tricks that quickly grew to a habit of “crying wolf”. Anything, as long as it brought him amusement. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he didn’t see any harm in playing jokes. Concern grew amongst his tribe as he got older (around 10). They feared he would never grow out of it. They came to the conclusion that he needed special training to show him more thoroughly the ways of his people, the ways of peace. They taught him the ways they keep the peace, through words. He picked it up very quickly. But he found that, though you can stop a fight through soothing words and various things that they referred to as a whole as spells, you could much easier stop such conflict through bending the truth, but still using the same magic. Why get someone to accept someone else's differences when you can trick them into believing that there are no differences to be accepted. It took the tribe a while to realize what he was doing. The techniques for speech that this tribe had uncovered was often referred to as ‘Honey Tongue” as there was no deceit in their words. But when they found out what Cor had been doing they called him “Silver Tongue” as his words were meant to deceive. Exile from the Tribe Many of his tribe wished for him to have his light put out. Basically they wanted him to be put to death, this of course would be directly against the tribes beliefs. People were upset and arguments began to break out over what should be done (at this point he was about 25). He had broken the peace. Cor’s teacher, Tratumal, had hope for him, though everyone including Tratumal saw him as a warmonger. Tratumal suggested a banishment of 6 months from the tribe and forest for the crime of war-mongering. Tratumal and the tribe hoped that when Cor saw the amount of hate and lies in the world outside the forest and the destruction that war brings that he would learn that the way the tribe did things was the way he should. Within his first two weeks he was quickly employed by a knight to help him get rid of a ban of thieves that were around the city that he had stumbled upon shortly after leaving the forest. He needed food and a place to sleep and because of his size he was an easy choice for the night. Cor had never seen a proper fight before and because of his inexperience he almost died when they managed to find the thieves. After one month and four near death experiences he was ready to go back home. But he had to wait. He wallowed around in self pity for some time, fearing that the next “quest” or “adventure’ he went on would be his last. He enjoyed the money that came with the jobs but not the risks. If only there was some way of getting rid of the risk. He lived on (about three months into the banishment) in fear until one day it dawned on him. What if there was some way that he could use his tribes techniques to eliminate the risks. What if the only reason there is war in the first place is because people aren't smart enough to trick people into giving them what they want so instead they use violence to get it. He only wanted to live, he didn’t want to encourage war or conflict, so really, what is a few tricks here and there. He knew he would never get accepted into his tribe again, even though he would like that more than anything, he knew he could never lie his way into true acceptance and love. He found that many people feared going to far into the forest because of the giants that lived in there. But if anyone was to find out that his tribe would never raise a fist to anyone, they would surely trample them under foot and take their land for their own purposes. Everything that his tribe had ever worked for, for over 300 years, would be gone. Cor could never let that happen. So he has made it his personal goal to show the world how horrifying the Firbolg could be, in hopes that no one would ever think about attack his tribe. Individuals of Importance * Any Firbolg (especially his tribe) * Tratumal ( His teacher) Current Goals Show the world how horrifying the Firbolg could be, in hopes that no one would ever think about attacking his tribe. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Hamish Skelton Category:The Jungle Campaign Category:Pedra